


What Would Anakin Do?

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: Rey haunts Kylo Ren’s dreams. She blocks the Force Bonds. His pleading finally breaks her down and she lets it open.





	What Would Anakin Do?

He sees her face, it’s so close to his. She looks so sad and disappointed. Her lips move but he can’t hear what she said. He feels her breath on his ear, she whispered softly, “Ben.” Kylo Ren bolts upright in his bed and looks around frantically. But she is not there. Exhausted, he climbs out of the bed and begins to pace.

He reaches out with his mind and brushes again hers. Rey wakes and builds a stiff wall up around her mind. She will not let him in, warm tears begin to trickle down her cheeks as she climbs from her bed. It’s be 43 days. He calls to her, he still calls to her. She is growing so weak. It rips at her heart.

He’s angry now. His rage is building. He punches the wall hard with this fist, breaking bones and ripping open his skin. Rey feels the pain in her hand and heart. He is so lonely, he needs her. Placeing his back against the wall, he slides down to sit on the floor. “Rey, please,” he whispers. He buries his face in his hands and sobs, “I’m sorry.”

She is weak, she wants to go to him. Torn, she crumbles and allows the bond to open. He looks up and meets her eyes. “Ben,” she falls to her knees, tears flowing faster. She takes his broken hand in hers and says, “you look terrible.” Slowly, she cups his cheek in her hand. He eyes are dark and deeply set.

He cups her face with both his hands, “Rey, I have missed this beautiful face.” He whispers, tracing her face softly with his fingertips.

She can no longer refrain herself, she raises up on her knees and wraps her arms around him, pulling his head against her chest and resting her head on top. He wraps arms tightly around her waist. “Ben,” she whispers.

“Rey, please don’t block me out,” he begs, “it is killing me.”

“I now realize that the conflict between light and dark is apart of who you are—you will always have to work at keeping it balanced. Just as I do.” Settling back on her heals, she tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls his head to her collar. “You need me to help you maintain balance.”

“Yes,” he admits. She holds him for a while.

“Ben,” she starts, “I want…” She stops and cries. He feels her words.

He unwraps his arms from around her and rests his hands on her hips and pushes her back to see her face. “Say it,” he urges, “please. I need to hear the words, to make them real.” He hears her thoughts, she doesn’t know if she can say them. “Rey, please, help me.”

Taking her time, she whispers softly to him, “I want you here so badly it breaks my heart.” She pauses and digs for the courage to continue. “My soul is intertwined with yours, I can feel it dying slowly every day we are apart.” She takes his face in both her hands and asks, “Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” he breathed out in a whisper. He feels the same, she senses it.

She stops and breaks eye contact. He touches her face and she turns back to him. “I…” She pauses again, then says, “I ache for you.” She turns pink quickly as he follows. She whispers to him, “I could give my heart to you, I could, but I’m afraid.” Her tears are burning down her cheeks. “What does the First Order offer you? What keeps you there? What there is more important than us being together?”

“Nothing can compare to you.” They crash against each other in string of passionate kisses. Ben wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap. She straddles his legs and presses her body against his chest. She feels his hunger for her. He feels her longing for him.

Finally, Rey sits back and searches his face. “What if we are both wrong?”  She says softly. “What if both visions were created by Snoke? I don’t trust the visions.” She kissed him softly again. She whispers, “I trust how I feel about you. Being in your arms, kissing you, it feels right. We are supposed to be together. Do you feel it?”

“Yes. I thought it was my destiny to rule the galaxy, to follow Darth Vader’s footsteps.”

“There’s good in you Ben, I know that. Tell me about your Grandfather, what you know.”

“Anakin was once a powerful Jedi. He fell in love with a beautiful queen, Padme. They secretly married and she because pregnant with my mother and Luke. He was seduced by the dark side, by the power it could give him. He lost Padme, he thought she died in child birth. He didn’t know about my mother and Luke, they were separated to protect them. My mother says that Padme died from a broken heart.”

“That is so tragic.” She looks at him. “Padme, I understand how she felt.” She is hurting, she doubts his feelings for her. He feels her worry. He kisses her pulling her back into his arms. Its passionate and full of desire. He brushes his tongue against her lips and she opens for him, the kiss deepens. When the kiss breaks, she looks into his eyes, “If Anakin could live his life over, what do you think he would choose to do?”

“I don’t know,” he responds. He can’t go back to the way things were, her blocking him out. He needs her, wants her. The feel of her body against his and her lips on his—he can’t live without her. He doesn’t want to. Locking eyes with her, he says, “I don’t know what he would do but, I’m going to choose my girl.”

 


End file.
